Hotheaded Hearts
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Flannery never expected to meet another flame pokemon trainer like Veth, nor have to protect her home from a evil plan... Nothing is ever simple. Doesn't follow show or game, chapters on every other Wedensday.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Dewford City)**

Flannery continued to walk down the beach, her shoes in her hand and her toes in the sand as her Torkoal walked alongside her.

"Wow, I can't believe that this town is so pretty." Flannery muttered as she sat down on the beach.

That was when a Pokémon cut her off, she felt something rush by and she opened her eyes.

She saw a Flareon rush down the beach with two thugs chasing it. They didn't look like they were nice people and both looked like they wanted to steal the Pokémon.

"What the?" Flannery asked, two Houndour fired Dark Pulses which the Flareon dodged and turned around.

Flannery was about to get up when the Pokémon fired a Flamethrower attack which slammed the Houndours into their trainers and then continued running down the sand.

This was before a Talonflame flew over and cawed before firing a Flame Blast which tossed the grunts into the ocean before it landed next to the Flareon.

Flannery pulled on her shoes and ran over before the two Pokémon continued to talk before both Pokémon turned to look at her.

"Hey little guy, are you ok?" Flannery asked, the small Pokémon tilted their heads and looked at her before a boy ran over.

The boy had a beach style red shirt and blue swim pants with a pair of sandals.

"Flare, there you are! I'm glad Talonflame found you, I was about to send Blaziken and Pyroar to get you." The boy said, a small Pokémon moved to look at her.

"Cyndaquil." The Cyndaquil stated before tugging at his trainer's shoulder, the boy turned to look at her.

"Oh, hey, I'm Veth. I'm glad you could keep an eye on Flare, he has a tendency to run off to go and do whatever he wants. He's been that way since he was an Eevee." Veth muttered before Flare brushed up against his leg. Veth put an arm down to let the Pokémon run up and rest on his other shoulder.

Flannery blushed, but nodded as Veth pulled out a Poke ball and a Great Ball and Cyndaquil and Talonflame vanished into the Poke balls.

"Ok, I have to get going, those guys are going to come back. I have to deal with those guys, and I have nothing but all of my Fire Type Pokémon." Veth said as 4 more of the goons showed up.

"Seriously, can you dorks take a raincheck and stop chasing me? You're like the rest of the thugs I've dealt with, and all of them are knocked up and have the police coming after them." Veth said before 4 more of the thugs showed up, Veth sighed.

"I can't believe these guys." Veth muttered before he drew a Pokeball and he dropped it.

Blaziken dropped out of the ball and punched and air before Flareon leapt off his shoulder.

"You want a fight? Bring it, I took down 10 of you guys trying to get Flare." Veth said before Flannery tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" Flannery asked as she tossed another Pokeball and Slugma came out.

"Slug! Slugma!" Slugma yelled before facing the thugs, 4 released Golbats while the others released more Houndours.

"Be my guest, it isn't like they're going to fight fair." Veth said as Flare and Blaziken prepared to fight the enemy Pokémon.

"Golbat, Sludge Bomb." One of the Grunts ordered, Flare dodged this attack while Blaziken flipped back.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" Veth ordered, Blaziken nodded and rushed as its fist glowed with blue light.

The Golbat went to dodge, Blaziken moved faster and punched it, slamming it into its trainer and taking out them.

7 left, Flareon went after a Houndour who fired another Dark Pulse, Flareon was hit. He continued through the pain and hit the 2 Houndour with a Fire Spin, the attack knocked both Pokémon down and forced their trainers back.

Veth was about to speak up before another voice spoke up.

"There you are, your all under arrest for attempted theft of that boy's Flareon and attack on public trainers!" All the grunts turned to see that Officer Jenny and other Police were behind them.

They ran and Veth chuckled.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I saw Flannery got a vote, so she's first, Astrid or Elesa will be next, then Korrina. Let me know which you guys want me to write next. Next chapter I will explain Veth more. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will show Veth talking with Flannery. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
